


[podfic] go home, or make a home

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/344484">lady_ragnell's <em>go home, or make a home</em></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [0:49:54]</p><p>In a world where Derek lets Scott kill the Alpha and get the cure, he has to figure out how to rebuild his life, with help from Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] go home, or make a home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go home, or make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344484) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Edited for pacing on 5/5/13

## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

00:49:54

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Teen_Wolf__go_home_or_make_a_home__by_lady_ragnell__mothlights.mp3)**  (28.8 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Teen_Wolf__go_home_or_make_a_home__by_lady_ragnell__mothlights.m4b)**  (29 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to lady_ragnell for blanket permission.


End file.
